


You're the highlight of my lowlife

by ellehcim182



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellehcim182/pseuds/ellehcim182
Summary: Rainbows and unicorns you know?....How to come out to your best friends





	1. Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :3 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so be gentle with meee xD Yeah my english sucks and it's short but sweet :$ hope you enjoy the first one shot of my stanfou series <3 (also the first chapter is just about Stanley and his friendship with Tom and Dick because i wanted to involve these two cuties xD

It was loud. Too loud for Stanley to explain his current mood. Tom and Dick had noticed that the younger men was acting kinda strange lately. The reason for this is that Stanley wanted to come out to his friends but was too scared. He was afraid of losing them. Afraid that they would tell everyone. And even more afraid that nobody would like him anymore. That they would be disgusted by him being gay. 

Stanley drank the rest of his beer and pulled slightly at Tom's shirt to get his attention. ,,Hmm, what is it Stan?" Tom asked with a soft smile. ,,Um... i'd like to talk to you and Dick outside about something...". Tom's smile faded and Stanley's heart stopped for a second. ,,Hey Dick, let's get out of here...", Tom said in a low voice. ,,What? Why?", asked Dick as confused as always. Tom just nodded in Stanley's direction and Dick immediately understood. 

Stanley couldn't stand the akward silence and regretted leaving the tarvern immediately. Suddently Dick put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. ,,Come on Stan, we are your friends". ,,Yeah, you can tell us!" Tom said while leaning on to Dick's shoulder. Tom and Dick always treated him like a child. But now that it was serious this time they listened to him, without making fun of him. ,,well ehm i-i... ehe... you know...", Stanley started nervous and shaking. ,,like rainbows a-and unicorns...". His heart was beating so fast right now and his face was red like a tomato. 

Tom and Dick looked confused at each other and started to think about the meaning of all this. ,,do you mean you like fairytales?" Tom asked. ,,Or are you drunk already?" Dick questioned. ,,N-no none of that!" Stanley chuckled. ,,It's just... i'm... i am gay..." He finally said. ,,you mean like... you feel attracted to the male gender?" Dick asked after awhile of akward silence. ,,Yes...", Stanley simply admit. ,,Soooo... top or bottom?" Tom asked with a big smirk on his face and finally losing it when he saw the shocked look and the bright blush on Stanley's face. ,,T-Tom!" Stanley whined blushing even harder. ,,What the hell man?!“ Dick laughed. ,,Come on we have known each other for so long now“, Tom explained with a smirk. ,,Oh Stany i‘m just joking. But seriously tho… when did you know that you like men? Do you have a crush on someone?“. ,,It’s just… i don’t feel attracted to woman. I mean… i think they’re pretty but thats it. And about the crush… well yes. I have one.“

,,really who?“ ,,do we know him?“ ,,since when did you have a crush on him?“ 

Stanley sighed. So many questions. But he was happy that his friends accepted him and his sexuality. When he was done telling Tom and Dick all about his story, he was pulled in a thight hug. He was never this happy before and felt finally confident about himself.


	2. Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Chip is a human again he can finally play in the sun! But who would have time to play with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :3  
> I was kinda busy. School and stuff.  
> Anyways i thought it would be super cute if Stanley and Lefou play with Chip x3  
> So yeah enjoy <3

,,okay, but make sure that you come home before the sun goes down.“ ,,oui mère!“ Chip said and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek and left the house. Mrs. Potts was always worried about her little son. He was so friendly and kind. She was afraid that some people would use this to manipulate him.

But who had time to play with him? He didn’t had any friends his age and all the adults were always busy. Chip makes his way through the castle and suddently ran into a men. ,,Oh dear, are you alright?“, the men said worried. Chip looked up to see Lefou with wide eyes staring down at him. ,,bonjour monsieur Lefou. Yes im fine.“ ,,Oh thank god!“ Lefou chuckled. ,,by the way what are you up to in such a hurry?“ ,,i’m just bored and i’m looking for someone to play with. Hey would you like to spend the day with me?“ Chip asked excited. Lefou said of course yes. Who could say no to such a cute and friendly little boy like Chip?  
,,so what do you wanna play first?“ Lefou asked with a soft smile. ,,hide and seek!“ Chip yelled. ,,Alright. So who’s gonna hide?“ ,,You“, Chip giggled and started to count. Lefou ran over to the bushes and felt ridiculous because he was way bigger than the bush. He looked to the side to see if he could hide closer to the tree beside him but only saw Stanley opening his pants.

Stanley couldn’t hold back anymore and the next toilet was at the west wing so he decided to get behind the tree. As he finally could open his pants he felt like somebody had his eyes on him. When he noticed that the eyes belonged to Lefou he felt like his heart stopped. He was so embarrassed and shooked that he just wanted to scream. Lefou quickly noticed that and put his one hand to Stanley's mouth and the other hand on his chest to push him against the tree. ,,shh~" Stanley looked away. He was sure that he was as red as Lefou's shirt right now. He was never this close to Lefou and never thought that he actually would. The only time Lefou had touched him was when he slapped him against his head to make him sing for gaston at the tarvern and this one time when prince Adam and Belle celebrated with the whole village. Their dance... This was the moment he thought his brain just stopped working. But now that he was even closer to Lefou, he was sure his heart just stopped for a second.  
,,Please don't scream. I'm playing hide and seek." Lefou whispered and removed his hands from Stanley's chest and mouth. Stanley nodded silently. Lefou just realised how akward this situation was and blushed a little. ,,Sorry i didn't mean to surprise you like this. Did i Interrupted you?..." ,,Um, well the next Toilet is at the west wing so you know..." Stanley said while looking away. ,,Oh, uhh yeah... i leave you alone then and search for another hiding spot." And with that Lefou left the bush. ,,Found you! Wow you are really good at hide and seek." Chip giggled. ,,Now i'm gonna hide! Oh bonjour monsieur Stanley. Do you want to play with us?" Chip asked excited when he noticed Stanley behind the bush. ,,Um i don’t know..." Stanley was glad that he could finished before Chip came by.  
,,Pleeeeeease", Chip begged with puppy-eyes. ,, Pretty hard to say no huh?" Lefou chuckled. Stanley sighed ,,well okay let's hide than!" They continued playing hide and seek until Chip suggested to play family. ,,I'm a boy with magic but nobody knows about that except you guys, because you are my family. We all life in a big house and we also have a big garden with flowers and vegetables!" Chip explaint excited. Lefou and Stanley looked at each other for a moment. ,,But how is gonna play your mother?" Lefou asked carefully while scratching his mustache. ,,Hmm well since you didn’t shave i think monsieur Stanley will be mommy!" Chip giggled. Stanley wanted to protest but Chip was so excited to have someone to play with that he just blushed and nodded. ,,alright! Let's go to madame de garderobe to dress you up!" Chip said and grabbed Lefou and Stanley by the hand. No turning back now.

,,Madame de garderobe! I finally found playmates!" Chip laughed excited and hugged the woman who was sitting in the working room. ,,Ohhh! Great news sweety! What are you playing?" ,,we are playing family! Lefou is my papa and Stanley is going to be my mama. Can you give him a makeover again?" ,,again?" Lefou asked slightly confused. Stanley just blushed and looked away. ,,Yes it was when Gaston started the mob. Monsieur Stanley looked soooo stunning." Madame de garderobe said while daydreaming about it. Before the topic would never end Stanley began to strip his jacket. ,,well let's don't waste time then..." he laughed nervously. ,,Ohh this is going to be fun!" Madame de garderobe searched for her makeup bag while Stanley continued taking his shirt and pants of. Lefou carefully glanced at him. Stanley was tall, handsome and muscular. Lefou blushed slightly as Stanley turned his back to him. 'Woah nice butt' Lefou thougt to himself and started to droll a little. 'Oh that's so wrong. Don't be a pervert! Have respect!'  
Stanley was so embarrassed for taking off his clothes in front of Lefou. He turned his back to him so he wouldn't notice his blush. ,,Oh my, you have a really nice body!" Madame de garderobe giggled and gave stanley a dress. ,,Here this a simple but beautiful french maid dress. I think i will do a winged liner and a red lipstick to this look." Stanley was so nervous because the really enjoyed makeup and dressing up like this. And since he had a huge crush on Lefou, who was watching him this whole time, he thought that he maybe thinks he looks silly and weird but instead Lefou just said how stunning he looked. Stanley could feel his heart pounding hard in his ribcage and butterflys in his belly. ,,Woah! You look like a princess monsieur Stanley." Chip giggled excited. They thanked madame de garderobe and left the working room to finally go play.

They played at least for 2 hours. Stanley and Lefou tried their best to keep up with Chips fantasy. It was so beautiful to see children happy. The way they smile and laugh. ,,Papa look mama cooked for us!" ,,wow mon amour! It looks delicious." Lefou chuckled and Stanley blushed slightly for what he just called him. ,,Papa give mama a kiss!" Chip suddently said and Lefou just blushed. ,,What? F-for real?" ,,Oh or is Stanley not okay with it?" Chip asked slightly dissapointed about the break. Stanley noticed the changing mood and quickly grabbed Lefou by his shoulders. ,,I-it's okay..." he said while looking down. Lefou looked at him for a good minute. He looked so good with and without makeup. His eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his lips... Lefou gently placed his own on Stanley's. Just for 3 seconds before speaking up. ,,thank you mon amour for making lunch. Let's eat!" Chip giggled excited and pretended to start eating the food his mother made for them. Stanley just sat flushed on the table without saying anything. This was the one thing he always wanted but it was so short. His heart was beating even faster than before. 'Alright calm down Lefou it was just a kiss right? But my heart. It won't stop racing. Wow im surprised i could stop myself. His lips are soo soft and he smells so nice' Lefou thought to himself.

,,It's getting late Chip. I think it's time to go to sleep", Lefou said with a soft smile. ,,Hmm, yes it's getting quite late", Stanley noticed as he looked up to the sky. ,,pick me up?", Chip asked while yawning adorable. ,,Sure", Lefou answered and picked the little boy up who immediately put his arms around his neck and snuggled his head into Lefou's neck. Stanley adored this situation so much that he started to giggle. Lefou could feel his heart melt. Stanley sounded so cute. When they arrived Chip climbed in his bed. ,,Can you tell me good night story please?" Stanley and Lefou looked at each other and just nodded. Stanley laid on the left side of the bed and Lefou on the right side because Chip wanted to be in the middle. Lefou started to tell a story and to sing some lullabys until he noticed that Chip started to cuddle him. ,,so that's what it feels like to have a child huh?" Lefou chuckled and Stanley moved closer to cuddle Chip from the back. ,,this was a really nice day", Stanley whispered a little flushed. ,,Yes, it was", Lefou agreed. ,,would you like to spend some time with me more often?" Lefou asked carefully. ,,i would love to", Stanley answered still blushing a little. Suddently he started to giggle. ,,What's so funny?" Lefou gave him a curious look. ,,It's just... you still have a little bit smeared lipstick on your mouth",  
,,i don't mind. It's from you." ,,ohh..."

,,Chip are you sleeping my dear?" Mrs. Potts carefully peeked into Chip bedroom and noticed monsieur Lefou and monsieur Stanley cuddling with him. 'Oh they must have fallen asleep while playing. They took such good care of him. They would make good fathers and a good couple' she thought to herself. Maybe some day they actually would...


	3. What will we do with a drunken Stanley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is usally shy and quiet. Especially around Lefou. But who would've thought that too much alcohol could change that?

,,another one!" Stanley yelled and raised his empty beer mug in the air. ,,Are you sure? You look and sound already drunk", Dick criticized with a raised eyebrow. ,,C'mon let him have some fun!" Tom laughed and grabbed Dick's shoulder to squeeze it. Dick gave him a concert look. ,,Yeah but he's more drunk than usal." ,,I know, but we are taking care of him tho. So it's fine." ,,Hmm if you say so", Dick said still a little worried about the younger men. Stanley looked around. The tavern was as full as always. Especially at night time. Suddently he noticed Gaston coming through the door and behind him Lefou. 'Your crush comes act normal' he reminded himself. ,,there's my future husband, my lover, my teddybear!" He yelled excited. Tom and Dick both choked at their beer. Stanley got up from his stool and maked his way towards Lefou who sat beside Gaston. It turned out to be pretty hard to walk straight. 'That's probably because im not straight' he thought to himself and laughed about his own joke. ,,What the hell was he talking about?" Dick asked confused. ,,this it what happends when you read books",Tom chuckled.

,,Oh Lefou... hahahaha good one!" Gaston laughed and patted Lefou on his back. He always enjoyed Lefou's jokes and silliness. Lefou chuckled and took a sip from his beer. It was always the same. Everytime he and Gaston came by they immediately had beer on their table. As well as women who glanced at Gaston. Suddently he noticed a pair of arms around his neck. He looked up to see Stanley in front of him. He smirked down at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were half closed. ,,bonjjjjjjjour!" Stanley yelled while leaning in closer. ,,Pardon?" Lefou asked slightly confused about how close Stanley was. Gaston put his beer mug down as he noticed Stanley huging Lefou and raised a eyebrow. ,,What are you doing...?" Stanley looked at him annoyed. ,,just came to say helloooo". Tom and Dick looked at the situation in a safe distance. ,,I have never seeing him doing that. He's so shy usally. Especially around monsieur Lefou." Dick said worried. ,,Yeah he's kinda courageous right?" Tom chuckled. ,,Or maybe he's getting himself in trouble...", Dick criticized.

,,c-can i help you somehow Stanley?" Lefou asked still confused what to expect from him. Gaston watched the whole situation with a grumpy look. ,,let's dance!" Stanley giggled and sat down on Lefou's lap. His arms still around his neck. Lefou just blushed and looked helpless over to Gaston who spoke up. ,,there is no music playing. Get down from him! What's wrong with you? Don't you see he feels uncomfortable?" ,,You can't tell me what to do! He is my teddybear. I can tread him better!" Stanley yelled at Gaston who was getting angry at this point. Some villagers looked over to their table as they noticed Stanley's raised voice. ,,It's okay i can handle this Gaston", Lefou said to him in a low voice.  
But on the Inside he wasn't sure if he actually could. Stanley was always quiet and rather shy. He wasn't used to see him like that. 

He placed his hands around Stanley's hips and smiled softly at him. But this just caused Stanley to press his body closer to Lefou's. ,,you're soooo squishy and soft!" He said while poking Lefou's chubby cheeks. ,,i like the fact that you're chubby... you're the best to cuddle with. You have perseverance when having sex and also...", he whispered in a husky and needy voice. ,,you're comfortable to ride... all night long" Lefou blushed immediately and couldn't respond to that. Stanley slowly grinded against him and let out some little moans. Lefou was in shook and Gaston let his beer mug fall to the floor. 

,,W-what is he doing now?!" Dick panicted. ,,Oh damn, let's get over their and get him off Lefou before this ends in a catastrophe!" Stanley slowly unbuttoned his shirt and throwed it on Gaston's head who just sat there in shook as well as all the villagers who had watched the whole situation. ,,~make me yours monsieur Lefou", Stanley said and took Lefou's face in his hands to go for a kiss but got pulled away from Tom and Dick. ,,sorry about his misbehaving. He just had to much beer. It won't happend again." Dick excused nervous while lifting Stanley up with Tom's help. Lefou was red like his shirt at this point and he could feel his heart beating in his throat. But Stanley somehow managed to escape the grip of Tom and Dick. And climbed on the table. ,,catch me if you can!" Stanley giggled and tried to jump from table to table but got catched by Tom. ,,c'mon Stan. That's enough for today... you will regret this tomorrow if we don't go now." Tom whispered in his ear while Dick tried to explain and excuse the situation. ,,so Yeah... ehhhm we gotta go have a nice night ...morning and good bye!" Dick said nervous and grabbed Stanley's shirt which was still on top of Gaston's head. 

They made their way to Dick's house because Tom's and Stanley's was a bit further away. Tom laid Stanley on the bed and removed his shoes. He noticed that the younger men was already asleep. ,,Wow let's just never do that again... i would have never thought that Stanley would ever get this drunk and... needy? horny?" Dick said while looking for more pillows and bedsheets for him and Tom. ,,I'm too old for that shit", Tom chuckled and covered Stanley with the soft bedsheets who immediately snuggled into them. ,,He's sometimes like our son heh?" Tom asked smirking. ,,pfff yeah because we are a married old couple with a young quiet boy who gets extremely sexual when he had to much beer." Dick chuckled. Tom laughed. ,,well then, come to bed darling~" ,,I'm coming mon amour~" Dick responded in a singing voice and climbed in the middle of the bed. ,,do you know what's kinda odd?" Tom asked. Dick looked at him with a raised eyebrow. ,,we are always in the same sequence. Me, you and that Stan," Tom explainted. ,,Oh you're right", Dick admited when he noticed that Tom was laying on the left side, he in the middle and Stanley on the right side of the bed. He just chuckled at that and closed his eyes. He was kinda exhausted from Stanley's action at the tavern. After awhile he felt Stanley's arms on his chest and Tom's arm on his waist. He smiled and fall asleep.

Meanwhile at the tavern:  
,,wow... who does he think he is? Dancing and flirting around like this. And why flirting with a men? He must be crazy." Gaston was still a little shooked and confused. Lefou just sat silently at the table and took a big sip from his beer. ,,But he has some nice abs", one of the villagers admited. ,,pfff..." Gaston was upset about the fact that Stanley's body was so muscular. He didn’t expected that from his henchman. Lefou was in his thoughts. Remembering his warmth, his smell, his moans... Gaston's hand on his back brought him back to reality and he blushed when he realised that he couldn't stop thinking about Stanley. He was shooked that Stanley was acting so naughty when he was drunk but he was also very aroused when Stanley rubbed himself against him. ,,Come on Lefou let's go home. I'm kinda tired."

Next morning:  
,,I-i did w-whaaaat?!" Stanley yelled in shook. ,,Yeah and you groaned. Everybody saw it. Everybody heard it." Tom said with a big smirk. ,,Oh noooo. I am so stupid. How could i lose control." Stanley whined and started to swear. Tom chuckled as he noticed that Stanley's french accent grew thicker. ,,Oh don't take it to hard Stany. Next time you just directly ask him if he wants to fuck." Tom teased with a wide smirk. ,,T-toooom!" Stanley flushed and hit Tom against the chest who just started to laugh. ,,next time you act like a teenager who just hit puberty, we'll tie you to a chair." Dick joked. ,,stop teasing me!“ ,,haha come let's get some breakfast", Tom suggested.


	4. Let's stay home instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night at home. Bathtub, massage and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut incoming)  
> Modern AU

,,Oh noooo rain...", Stanley whined annoyed when he looked out of the window. Lefou hugged the taller men from behind and placed some kisses on his shoulder. ,,Hmm, well then let's just stay home instead. How about we take a bath and watch some netflix?" Stanley turned around and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. They wanted to go to the park to watch the sunset but now it was getting dark and could outside.

Lefou filled water into the bathtub while Stanley started to undress himself. He got into the bathtub first. Followed by Lefou who had his hair tied up in a ponytail. ,,you're so cute", Stanley said while leaning in closer to Lefou. He took Lefou's face in his hands and placed a kiss to his mouth. Lefou immediately responded to the kiss and put his hands on Stanley's thighs. The bathroom was dark. Just a few candles lighting up the room. It was a romantic atmosphere and the warm water felt pleasant. Stanley placed his hands on Lefou's shoulders to squeeze them but suddently Lefou pulled away. ,,What's wrong mon amour?" Stanley asked concert when he noticed that his boyfriend was in pain. ,,... it's nothing. Im just a little tense." Stanley put a hand to his chin to make him look up. ,,you need to take a break sometimes. Don't be so hard to yourself. Do you want me to give you and massage?" ,,no it's okay. I'm fine", Lefou lied. ,,I'll give you a massage", Stanley said with a serious look. Lefou wanted to disagree but Stanley got out of the bathtub and pulled Lefou out too. Lefou sighed and put a towel around his waist.

When they arrived in the bedroom Stanley told him to lay on the bed. Lefou did what he was told. When Stanley returned he had lotion and a pillow in his hands. ,,here you can put your head on this pillow. It will be more comfortable", Stanley said and smiled down at him. ,,thanks... by the way why are you still naked? Do you not feel cold?" Lefou asked. ,,no im not cold mon amour. You make me feel hot", Stanley said and gave him a wink. Lefou blushed and snuggled into the pillow. He shivered a little when he felt the cold lotion on his back but immediately relaxed when he felt Stanley's warm hands. It was an amazing feeling. Stanley was very good with his hands. He first began to massage his neck, shoulders and his arms. Stanley started to place kisses to Lefou's shoulders and to his neck while placing a hand on his thick butt cheek to sqeeze it. Lefou chuckled. ,, Are you gonna give me a butt massage too?" Stanley placed a kiss to Lefou's lips and Lefou easily melted into the kiss, giving a single, quiet groan into Stanley's mouth. Stanley felt blood rush toward his crotch. Lefou rolled on his back to look at his face. ,,thanks for the massage. Do you want to watch som-" he got Interrupted by Stanley sliping his tongue into his mouth.

Lefou took Stanley's hard lengths in his hand and started to rub it. First slow and that a little faster. "Lefou ..." he groaned, pulling away from the kiss and instead burying his face in his lover's neck. They continued to make out. They didn’t even noticed that the sun was already down and how dark the room was now. ,,c-can i?" Stanley asked carefully while position himself between Lefou's legs who just gave him a kiss to the cheek. ,,sure", he said while smiling softly at him. Stanley carefully moved in and started to jerk Lefou off at the same time. After some time he had a good rhythm. ,,Stanley...harder", Lefou panted. Stanley moved his hips faster and continued to rub Lefou's heavy member. he moaned, arching his back and crying out his lover's name as he came. Stanley grinded faster as he felt his own climax approaching. His orgasm hit him hard and he started to shiver a little. Lefou took Stanley's face in his hands and kissed his nose. Stanley slowly pulled out and placed his head on Lefou's chest. ,,Je t'aime", Stanley whispered. ,,Je t'aime aussi", Lefou responded while stroking his cheek.


	5. Just the two of us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny, quiet day to have ,,fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut incoming)  
> Belle enjoyes gayness xD (was a suggestion from a friend x3 foujushi!Belle :'D

The head of the sun felt pleasant against his skin. He opened his eyes slowly to look into his lover's eyes. ,,Wakey wakey sunshine", Lefou chuckled softly and pulled some loose hair strands behind Stanley's ear. ,,Oh did i fell asleep? For how long?" ,,maybe an hour or so", Lefou responded. ,,Oh.. but what did you do all the time?" He asked kinda confused and still a little sleepy. ,,I was watching you the whole time", Lefou said and gave Stanley a kiss on his forehead. He just blushed and moved closer to Lefou to cuddle him. Lefou placed a hand on Stanley's cheek and stroked it gently. He placed his lips on Stanley's and pulled him closer. 

'Maybe on the hill is the best place to read this book' Belle thought to herself. She wanted to have a quiet place to read the book, so she decided it would be best to read on the Hill. This book was a little different than the usal stuff she reads. It was a romance but it had sexual content. And it was between two men. Belle was very excited to read the story and wasted no time to get to the hill. She decided to sit under a tree. The story started of very sweet and interesting. The two men have fallen in love two years ago and since that they didn’t see each other because of the war. 'Wow they have been trough a lot' Belle thought to herself and continued to read the story. She was a fast reader. After awhile she came to the sex part of the story. She blushed when she noticed how detailised the sex part was. 'Oh so this is how it works between men'. She was kinda embarrasst about the fact that she was aroused by the story. She chuckled at the fact that Adam didn’t know that he had a book with a romantic story between two men. She decided to keep the book to herself.

,,W-what? Are you sure? What if we get caught?" Stanley asked surprised when Lefou suggested to have a little bit ,,fun". ,,come on mon amour... you made me horny", Lefou said with a smirk. ,,I-I just kissed your neck!" Stanley responded flushed when Lefou's fingertips ghousted over his stomach, causing him to shudder. ,,you did it in a teasing way", Lefou explainted and started to place kisses on Stanley's neck. ,,like this..." Lefou began to gently suck and bite on his neck. Stanley could feel his pants getting uncomfortably tight. Lefou rubbed Stanley through his pants, earning needy moans from him. Stanley pushed his hips towards Lefou's touch and took his face in his hands to pull him into a lustful kiss.

Belle got interrupted by some noises. It sounded like someone was moaning. Either someone is hurt or someone is doing something dirty. She was kinda scared to look who it could be, so she tried to Focus on the kinda familiar voice. She noticed a second familiar voice. Belle decided to take a look. She was greatful that she could hide behind the tree because she was sure people could see her blushing face meters away. Monsieur Lefou and Stanley made out. Belle quickly put a hand to her mouth and tried to calm her breath. 'This is so... hot.' She thought to herself and catched herself drooling a little. 

Lefou fetched lubricant from his jacket pocket, opened the tube and rubbed the lube slightly between his fingers to warm it up a bit. When he felt the lubricant was warm enough, he dragged one finger down the cleft of Stanley's ass and slipped it into the other's willing body. Stanley moaned, loud and unabashed "Lefou~." He whimpered, hips canting back against the intrusion.Lefou was getting even harder when he heard the needy moans from his lover. He carefully slipped a second finger into Stanley and started to gently kiss and bite down his neck and back. After a few seconds he added a third finger and jerked Stanley off at the same time. Stanley's body wouldn't stop shivering from the stimulation. 

'Oh god this is getting serious over there! What should i do? I can't just watch them. I need to go but what if they see me? What should i say? Like: me? Oh Yeah i was watching you this whole time but don't worry i won't tell. Oh and by the way it made me aroused watching you two' Belle thought to herself and slammed her book to her head. She couldn't help herself. She carefully looked over to them again. It was so passionate. Just like in the book. She could feel her heart beating getting faster and her breath came irregularly and in little moans.

Lefou gently slipped inside Stanley's thight entrance and gave him a moment to get used to the feeling. When he felt that Stanley relaxed, he carefully began to move Inside him. First slow and teasing. Than faster and harder. Stanley wrapped his legs around Lefou's waist and groaned kinda high pinched at the painful pleasure sensation. Lefou hit Stanley's prostate with each thrust. He could tell how close he was. Lefou looked him in his gleamy, brown eyes. ,,i'm close...", Lefou groaned. ,,I-It's okay... you can cum insi-", Stanley got cut off by his orgasm. The intensity of his orgasm had nearly brought tears to his eyes. Shaking he snuggled up to Lefou. It just took Lefou a few more thrusts before coming as well. He let out a low moan and remained for awhile inside, before carefully pulling out and kissing Stanley on the cheek. ,,next time you have to wait until we get home", Stanley said still a little shaking and out of breath. Lefou chuckled and stroked Stanley's cheek who gave him a soft smile. ,,we should probably go home and clean ourself up", Stanley said flushed,when he realised how much they came and what a mess it had made. ,,yeah, you're right", Lefou admited blushing slightly. 

Belle watched them go back to the village. Her face was red like a tomato. She thought for a moment her brain just stopped working. 'I'm going to hell for this. Why did i stay? I just watched the whole thing! I'm so naughty.' She tried to calm herself down. One thing was for sure: she couldn’t go back to the village in this condition. Her hair was wild, her face was red and she was shaking. She would just sit under the tree for a few minutes to fix her hair and calm her breath down and than go back home.


End file.
